


Symbiosis

by Unda



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji changes like the weather and Zoro changes like the seasons. A love story told through hair. </p><p>Written with Genderfluidsanji from tumblr, as an art and words collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter thorns and ice floes

**Author's Note:**

> All of the art for this fic is from this amazing artist who you can find here: genderfluidsanji.tumblr.com

** **

  

When they meet it’s winter and their personalities clash instantly. Every day, no, every five minutes it’s an argument. Sanji’s hair freezes into pointed icebergs and violent storms of water, overflowing in harsh waves and ice chunks that splash out violently across the deck when he kicks for Zoro’s face. Zoro’s hair bristles with holly prickles that seem to follow Sanji wherever he moves and one time when a leap over Zoro becomes too close they scratch right through Sanji’s clothes.

 

They hate each other.

 

“I wish you two would get on better.” Nami sighs, combing her fingers through the gold coins, chains, rubies and pearls that make up her hair.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Zoro tells her flatly, drinking from his sake bottle.

 

“It’s so odd though, even when Luffy annoys him he never freezes up, it’s just you. And I never see you as prickly as when you’re around him.” Nami says with a thoughtful hum.

 

“I can’t help it, he’s just so… I can’t stand him!” Zoro snarls. Just _thinking_ of Sanji is annoying.

 

“See? You’re doing it now, you’re all spiky.” Nami tells him, gesturing at his hair. Zoro runs his hand over it, feeling the holly. He breathes in and out, focusing on the centring breaths from his meditation and the leaves soften, some of them turning back into gentle evergreen leaves.

 

“You’re nakama, you have to get on.” Nami says sternly.

 

“I don’t have to do shit.” Zoro snorts and hops down off of the railing of the Merry.

 

“We’re nakama, all that means is that we respect each other and trust each other. He’s a good fighter, he’s not going to let me get killed and I trust him with all of you. I don’t have to like him for that. The fact that he’s a fucking asshole that I want to punch in the face over and over doesn’t matter change that we’re nakama.” He tells her, looking up at her disapproving face.

 

“I don’t agree. Anyway, you could at least try to get on.” She complains to him.

 

“No.” He answers her flatly and turns to walk away.

 

“I’ll raise your debt if you don’t try!” She shouts after him.

 

“Go eat your hair!” He calls back over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, go prick yourself on your spikes! And I’m raising your debt for that too!” She shouts at him but Zoro doesn’t care, it’s not like she’s ever going to let him out of his debt anyway, regardless of how much he pays her. No, it doesn’t matter what anyone says, he’s never going to like Sanji.


	2. Spring snowdrops and April showers

** **

 

As time goes on and they near more temperate islands Zoro’s hair turns to dark green grass. Prickled burrs crop up when they fight and they stick spitefully to Sanji’s clothing afterwards. Sanji wouldn’t describe the way that he feels for Zoro now as hate, though sometimes it flicks back to that when Zoro is especially awful and the furious whirlpools that causes on his head says that clear enough. But sometimes Sanji's hair becomes a cool river that runs over his eye and disappears to nowhere at his jaw, with a faint hint of sea foam curling at the ends.

 

When Sanji gets the side of his hand cut in a fight Zoro returns the favour to the guy who did it by cutting off his arms and leaving him to bleed to death. Afterwards the two of them are in the galley and Zoro is carefully applying stitches, Sanji’s hands are too shaky to do it himself. No matter how much Sanji knows that it's a shallow cut, just deep enough to bleed, he still can't stop his heart from clenching tight and the fear from running in his veins.

 

“Stop with the waterworks already. I’ve never seen you rain before.” Zoro tells him, not looking up to meet Sanji’s eyes. He hadn’t noticed but raindrops are running down his face and splashing onto his shoulders. Whenever he looks down at his injured hand it gets heavier.

 

“I don’t usually rain in front of people. It doesn’t happen a lot.” He answers with another sheet of rain down his face. Zoro’s hand freezes and the man looks up at him from where he’s leant over Sanji’s hand, they lock eyes and it’s only the movement that makes Sanji glance up. Small shoots are moving through the grass hair on Zoro’s head and slowly little white buds appear on the end of them. It's enough to distract him, at least a little.

 

“What’re these?” Sanji asks, reaching up and touching them with his uninjured hand. He feels the rain on his shoulders ease.

 

“Snowdrops. It’s spring.” Zoro says, clearing his throat and scowling at Sanji’s injured hand as he rolls bandages over it. As Sanji’s fingers touch them they open into small white flowers. It’s not raining on Sanji anymore.

 


	3. Summer flowers and temperate seas

Sanji knows that they’re drawing near a summer island when he walks past as sleeping Zoro with drinks for the ladies and sees daisies through the man’s hair. The view through the water over Sanji’s covered eye becomes a little clearer, a tropical light blue. He thinks nothing of it.

 

Sanji stares at the little white flowers as Zoro washes the dishes next to him. They had been talking about Luffy’s antics at the last island but now it’s a pleasant silence between them. They still fight but right now it’s calm. The white and yellow little flowers are interesting, but Sanji has noticed small buds of other flowers here and there but he’s not had the chance to look at them up close.

 

“What’re you staring at?” Zoro challenges him and Sanji hadn’t realised that he had been staring.

 

“You’re blooming but I can’t see what into. You’re interesting in summer.” He tells Zoro. Something red unfurls by Zoro’s ear, a small kind of poppy perhaps?

 

“Yeah well you’re all… blue. Lighter I mean.” Zoro retorts inelegantly and gestures at Sanji’s hair.

 

“Hm. I’m tropical at the moment.” Sanji agrees, wiping his fingers off on his apron and running his fingers through warm water. He’s got to be careful. Usopp put bubble bath in his hair once and he was frothy for hours.

 

He’s not sure what makes him does it. Maybe it’s something in Zoro's eyes or how his lips are slightly parted but Sanji leans in and kisses the man. It’s only quick but Sanji feels an excited little ripple run through him at it. When he pulls back Zoro’s hair is bright with colours, small flowers of red, yellow and purple bursting into bloom. Zoro stares at him in shock for a second before leaning in and kissing him again. Gentle waves lap at the edges of Zoro’s fingers where his hands cup the sides of Sanji’s face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
